


It's Nothing More Than A Cock Obsession...Right?

by slasher92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher92/pseuds/slasher92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has always had an obsessive side it seems...and now he has a new fixation</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Nothing More Than A Cock Obsession...Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is obsessed with Draco's cock. Does he dream about it? Stare at it in class? Write about it when communicating with Tom Riddle? Try to get a permit authorizing him to confiscate all of Draco's possessions (in the hopes of getting hold of revealing moving photos)? Does he ever get to see, touch, taste it? God I hope so. He could wax philosophic about it, or just wax it, but any rating is fine. Consensual, please.
> 
> Thank you to geewhizfor the lovely prompt! This is the first prompt in the hp_kinkfest. This is an 8th year fic that follows the DH where select students return to finish their 7th year. Hope you all enjoy

Harry was sitting in the back of the room, his head down on the desk as Hermione and Ron talked happily beside him. The two seemed oblivious to his desire for sleep. “’Mione…could you guys,” he started, his voice slurred slightly as he yawned, his jaw popping from the intensity, “maybe keep it down?” he finished before barely lifting his head to look at her. The conversation stopped as the two looked down at Harry, eyes filled with concern.

“Harry, have you been sleeping lately?” she asked, her brow furrowing with confusion. Harry nodded faintly as Ron’s voice butted in and told her that he had heard Harry moaning and tossing in his bed a lot lately. He grunted and merely laid his head back down on the cool surface. “Harry! You told me that the dreams had stopped!” Ever since the final confrontation with Voldemort, Harry had been having dreams where the outcome changed, where more people he loved died, where he couldn’t save them. He had told them that the nightmares stopped shortly after they returned to the restored Hogwarts to complete an eighth year to make up for their lack of a seventh. The dream that caused his lack of sleep were now entirely of a different nature and nearly just as horrifying.

“Mate, maybe you should talk to McGonagall about it?” Ron suggested just as Professor Flitwick entered the room and started the lesson, sufficiently ending the conversation long enough for Harry to slowly drift off to sleep.

As always, the dream started off harmless enough; in fact, it started off like he never even fell asleep. He went through the usual motions of being in class and it wasn’t until he discovered that Draco was sitting at the desk next to them that he realized he was actually asleep. “What the fuck are you looking at Potter?” dream Draco drawled at him. Harry felt his cock twitch slightly at the sound of his voice. Shutting his eyes, he took a deep breath before he looked over and saw Draco slowly running his hand up and down the inseam of his pants.

“Fuck…” he muttered, his eyes glued to the slowly growing bulge. He knew he should try and wake up before things went farther…especially if he had been making enough noise to wake Ron, there was no way he could get away with this in class. “Wake up…c’mon on.” Draco slowly got up and walked over to where Harry was before sitting on the desk, the temptation even closer to his face.

“You know you want to, know how hard it gets you, I know you want to touch it…fucking taste it. Best part? I want you too…need you too.” Harry moaned and licked his lips, leaning closer toward Draco’s lap. “Need to feel your lips wrapped around the head, wanna feel my cock hitting the back of your throat, feel your hand playing with my balls, fuck Potter…Harry, do it!” Harry let out a low whimper as he watched Draco shift his robes to the side, undo the button and zipper on his pants, and slowly slide them down. Harry’s mouth began to water as Draco’s tanned flesh and black silk boxers were exposed, his cock peaking out slightly.

“Fuck,” was all he could say before his lips were wrapped around dream Draco’s thick cock. He heard Draco moan as he bobbed his head up and down before pulling off and tonguing gently at the slit. The salty pre-cum filling his taste buds and making him rock hard. Humming around the length in his mouth, he felt Draco’s hips snap farther into his mouth. Relaxing the back of his throat, he allowed Draco to go deeper and deeper.

“God yes, let me fuck your mouth Harry, fucking let me! Please!” Draco babbled and moaned, his hips thrusting nearly unconsciously, his fingers threading through Harry’s hair. Harry nodded as best he could as he felt Draco slowly start to fuck his mouth. Relaxing his jaw and taking a deep breath, he let Draco pound his mouth as he gently tugged at his balls which where steadily hitting him in the face on every thrust. “So…close. God fucking gunna make me cum…” On the final word, Draco slammed his hips and cock into Harry’s mouth and pulled him close as he shot down his throat. Harry let out a choking gasp as he felt his own balls tightening up as he came without ever having to touch his own cock.

As he came in the dream, he was shocked back into reality…like always. He blinked sleepily, and knew almost instantly that he came in his pants like an idiot. As his surrounding came back to him through the post-orgasm fog, he realized he was staring right at Draco and, even more startling, right at his groin. This wasn’t good. “Harry! Harry, wake up!” Hermione’s voice filled his left ear. “That’s it! You are talking to Headmistress McGonagall right now.”

“Hermione, maybe you are overreacting a bit,” Ron said. Harry could tell he was possibly blushing which meant…well, fuck.

“Fine, I will go see her. Ron, come with me?” he said, grumpily as he stood up and stretched slightly. Hermione looked slightly hurt at the fact that she was excluded but smiled anyway since Harry was listening to her. As soon as the three of them left the class room, Harry and Ron headed off to go see McGonagall while Hermione headed toward the library to do some research on something or other promising to meet up at the Great Hall for lunch after it all.

“So mate, who’s the star of the…dreams?” Ron asked hesitantly as they doubled back and headed toward the Gryffindor common room. Harry looked at him and arched an eyebrow, question of how Ron knew unspoken. “Anyone we know?” he added when Harry wouldn’t offer up the information. “Fine, I’ll try and figure it out. Boy or girl?”

“Guy.” Ron didn’t even flinch at the response. But, after all they had been through him being gay wasn’t that shocking anymore.

“Our age?”

“Yeah”

“Is he here?”

“Yup…”

“Is it someone in our house?”

“…” This was where he hesitated. He knew Ron might accept him being gay…but gay for Malfoy and obsessed with Draco’s cock, probably not so easily accepting.

“I’ll take that as a no.” The two reached the Fat Lady and gave the password, entering the common room and heading up the tower to the boy’s dormitory.

“Yeah, he’s in another house.”

“Slytherin?” Harry looked at Ron with wide eyes merely confirming Ron’s question. “Malfoy.” The fact that Ron said this as a statement rather than a question caused Harry to start. “You’ve moaned his name a few times in your sleep,” he said sheepishly before adding “Got me kinda hard a few times hearing you moan. Especially when you would talk about it in your sleep…talk about how good it looked and how hard it was.” Ron was no longer looking at Harry, instead focusing on the floor in front of them with a faint blush spreading across his face. Harry merely nodded and didn’t say a word, letting Ron’s words fill the room with a heavy silence. “Anyway, we can just pretend that we went to go see her and tell Hermione that everything is okay. Just try not to fall asleep in front of her in class or anything.”

Harry was floored with how accepting Ron was being of all this but hey, isn’t that what best friends are for? “Thanks,” he said softly as he smiled at Ron. Ron grinned back and just like that, things were back to normal. Both of them knew that nothing would ever happen but being a teenage boy, listening to anyone get off is hot. “Let’s go meet Hermione, I’m starving” he said and his stomach grumbled slightly. Ron nodded and smirked at him. “Oh shut up!”

As they walked down toward the Great Hall, the two of them laughing, Harry hit something hard and firm. “What the hell?” he said as he blinked at the object in front of him.

“Watch where you are going Potter!” Harry felt his stomach drop and his body frozen in shock. Without a word, Harry felt his hand reach out and squeeze at Draco’s cock. He had no idea what the hell he was doing or why, all he knew is that he had his hand pressed against Draco’s cock. “What the fuck? What are you doing?” Draco hissed. Harry didn’t say a word; instead, he pressed a little harder and felt Draco grow underneath his hand. Licking his lips, he saw Ron, frozen and staring, out of the corner of his eyes.

“Can I?” he murmured as Draco’s eyes slid shut, his cock hardening further as Harry snaked his hand past the heavy robes and into Draco’s pants. Two moans rang out almost instantly and Harry blinked as he tried to place the second moan…he was pretty sure he hadn’t moaned. He looked over to see Ron, cock out and fisting it rapidly.

“Fuck, let me see Harry…let me watch, please?” Ron babbled as Harry slowly started to fist Draco, who’s back arched quickly and his hips jutted forward.

“Take them off…please.” Harry nodded and undid Draco’s pants and slid them down to his ankles before wrapping his hand back around the rock hard shaft. “Fuckkkk” Draco moaned as Harry twisted his hand up and over the tip. Ron was grunting quietly beside them, his eyes glued to Harry’s hand.

“God…can’t take it anymore…” Harry gasped and suddenly, the words that he had only spoken aloud in his dreams came flooding out of him, “Love your cock Draco, feels so good in my hand, my mouth, my arse. Looks so damn amazing and tastes even better. Always wanted to do this…watch your cock disappear into me. Doesn’t matter where it is, just want your cock near me so I can see it…feel it…taste it. You have no idea how wild you drive me. God, want you Draco…want you so badly,” Harry moaned as he felt Draco freeze and start cumming. Cum landed on his face and he moaned as he felt his own orgasm crash over him. Ron groaned loudly and Harry knew that he was cumming as well. Fuck, this was so hot. Finally he got his hand on Draco’s amazing cock and gotten off. Plus, his best friend just came from watching him jerk off Draco…shit, if he hadn't just cum, he would shoot again just from that thought alone. Today was…wow.

“Harry, wake up. Class is over,” Ron said, shaking Harry slightly. Harry lifted his head, drool cooling on his cheek. “You should probably get more sleep mate. Maybe seeing McGonagall is a really good idea after all. She might give you some potion to help the dreams fade or something?”

Great…the single hottest day of his life was just a dream. How totally fucking typical!

The End!


End file.
